


Yank

by handelgamer



Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banter, Gen, just dungeon run stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: Hmph! Who was Q'hara to pull Fareena back like that?
Series: Desperation - XIVWrite2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905949
Collections: #FFxivWrite Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge - Complete Works, #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Yank

Well now, this was on the list of pretty fancy and ornate palaces Fareena had seen in her life. This Grand Cosmos was kinda gaudy. And there was a creepy-looking guy in the hall in front of her. Lovely.

“Should you value your lives, you will quit this place at once. Now, begone with you!” A voice boomed out.

“Well, I’d say we’re off to a fine start,” the Crystal Exarch said.

“You were the person who said to knock the door down,” Alisaie retorted.

_Right then, side-hallway it is then!_ This mage certainly had his route planned out for any and all foes.

“From ageless sleep, I bid thee rise!” Proving Fareena’s hunch right, the mage animated some plates of armour. Oh goodie. Well, no time like the present! Standard take them all and drag them to the next bunch of mobs for quick-

And just when she was about to rush straight ahead, she was “rescued.” Rescued! “Alright, Q’hara explain yourself,” She shouted, ducking down to avoid a knight swipe.

“I’m still not the best at healing so please take it slow!” Q’hara said.

Fareena parried off some armoured knights attacks. Bah! He was decent, and obviously knew the rules of two-enemy engagement. Still, she would humour him, not taking nearly as many hits as she could. But then she noticed. Those Scion buddies didn’t seem as skilled as regular adventurers. Or maybe they didn’t know the common adventurer rules as they burnt down enemies one...by...one. At an agonizingly slow pace.

_Gods, is this what normal people are like?! Maddening!_ Fareena made a mental note to limit her dungeon runs with these Scion folk.

**Author's Note:**

> Fareena Hagen is my partner's character and my partner doesn't like running with Trusts much. "Too slow." So naturally, that is Fareena's reaction as well.


End file.
